Im sorry
by tatlover4u
Summary: Tatsuha never imagined things could turn out so wrong. Can his friends and family help him before its too late.
1. its Sakuma to you

disclaimer: I do not own gravitation and am merely borrowing the characters.

I'm Sorry 

'Ok Tatsuha deep breath you can do this '

"Can I?" Tatsuha asked himself.

He was currently standing outside his idol and as of a year ago boyfriend's house. Ryuichi had just returned from a two month tour the night before. The reason Tatsuha was a wreck was simple… well sort of.

Tatsuha always knew he was different but only recently had he found out the big news. He found out three years ago. Tatsuha was told he was one of the "chosen," a man who could bear children. Why or how this happened no one really knew but in recent years it was becoming more and more common.

Right now Tatsuha was scared shitless he thought he was ready for anything but he wasn't so sure. Now he had the job of telling his lover he was pregnant. He found out yesterday at the doctors office. He hadn't been feeling good since Ryu left but he though nothing of it till he started to get sick in the morning. He had gone off of his medication when he and Ryu had started to talk about kids and adoption.

Tatsuha knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door cracked opened and a little pink head covered in what appeared to be chocolate sauce popped out.

"Who's there Kuma?" a voice said from behind the door.

"Tatsuha well why didn't you say so?" The door opened and Tatsuha was tackled by a chocolate covered Ryuichi.

"Tats-kun!" Ryuichi screamed.

"Ryu good to see you," a pink head popped up" And you too kuma-Chan," Ryuichi made the bunny give him a big hug.

"AWWW now I'm covered in chocolate sauce too," they both started laughing.

Ryuichi got up and offered Tatsuha a hand. Tatsuha grabbed Ryuichi's hand and pulled himself up without releasing his grip he lead them both inside the apartment. Tatsuha took his shoes off and met Ryuichi in the war zone AKA the kitchen. Ryuichi explained that Kuma and he were hungry for ice cream but the Kuma being the naughty bunny he is decided that a food fight was a better idea.

"Ryuichi you should get cleaned up," Tatsuha said as he picked up a wet rag and began to clean the kitchen.

"Ok but Tats-kun is helping," Ryuichi said wrapping his arms around Tatsuha's middle and grinding against him. Tatsuha placed his hand over Ryuichi's and stopped to remind himself why he was here. He had to get this out in the open before things went any farther.

"Ryuichi the faster you clean up the faster I can get to the news," Tatsuha said slipping from Ryuichi's grasp.

"Is it a surprise?" Ryuichi asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"Kind of," Tatsuha spoke in a quite tone causing Ryuichi to relies something was wrong. He became serious and decided to find out right that minute.

"Tatsuha you sound nervous what is it?"

"I said after you get cleaned up." Tatsuha turned his attention to the counter and started to wipe the mess away.

"Tatsuha something's wrong I can hear it in your voice,"

"It's nothing really," Tatsuha said waving it off. Just then a though flashed through his mind 'what if he hates me, what if he dumps me where can I go then.'

"Why wont you tell me ?" Ryuichi asked re wrapping his arms around Tatsuha. He was on the verge of tears the very thought that Tatsuha would hide something upset him.

"Please don't cry," Tatsuha said turning around in his arms. He placed his hands on the sides of Ryuichi's head.

"Pleas will you tell me Tats-kun," Ryuichi sniffled.

"Ryu listen closely ok," Ryuichi nodded his head. Tatsuha placed his hands at his side and took a deep breath before taking the plunge.

"I'm going to have a baby,"

"What?"

"That was my first reply too,"

"No, not that, how could you?"Ryuichi pulled back and slapped Tatsuha hard on his left cheek.

"I can't believe you,"

Tatsuha looked stunned he didn't know what to do. he had thought that Ryuichi would be happy for THEM.

"I'm sorry, I didn't;t mean for it to happen, it just did. Besides I thought you wanted kids?"

Tatsuha had lied a bit, not much, but enough. In fact he had wanted to get pregnant for Ryuichi that was. Now that wasn't sounding so good. Tatsuha started to cry. This was turning out worse that his worse case scenario. Ryuichi did hate him. He hated him for being this freak. ' Why did I stop my medication?'

"Tatsuha did you hear me I said GET OUT!! I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face around here. I trusted you. Two months, that's all it was. You couldn't wait two months."

"Ryu..what are you talk--"

"OUT NOW!!! and its Sakuma-san to you,"

Tatsuha slowly made his way to the door hoping that at any minute Ryuichi would shout surprise or something, but it never came. He walked to the door to grab his shoes. As he moved he felt the slight sting on his cheek. He left the apartment he had shared for the last year. 'Now where to.'

He reached his bike and pulled his phone out. Before dialing he took a deep breath to clam himself. He had stopped crying on the way down the elevator. He dialed a number he knew by heart and waited for it to be picked up.

"What this had better be good." said a familiar voice answering the phone.

"Well hello to you too brother,"

"Tatsuha, like I said this had better be good."

"I need a place to crash at until I can find one. Can I crash at yours?"

"No,"

"please,"

"No, what happened to that singer's apartment you were staying at?"

"He found out something he didn't want to and kicked me out,"

"huh, I thought you and that idiot were glued at the hip,"

"It has to do with my condition, now please,"

"Yuki who is it? come back,"

"I promise I'll leave to two alone,"

"Fine, but not before nine and then you had better be quiet." the line went dead.

'What can I do for a couple of hours. I can't drink which means no parties. I wonder if Augur is home.' Tatsuha looked through his phone book trying to locate his best friends number.

"Hello,"

"Hi,Suguru,"

"Nope, hold on a minute I'll get him,"

"Who is it?" a small voice could be heard saying in the back ground.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Suguru, its Tatsuha,"

"Tatsuha, wow this is strange you haven't called in forever,"

"Yeah I know it sucks having to go between two cities. Where are you right now."

"I'm at Hiro's playing video games, why?"

"Can I come over?"

"Um..I don't know. I can ask. Why aren't you with Sakuma-san right now didn't he just get back?"

"I got kicked out. Long story, so can I come over?"

"Yeah Hiro said its fine. You do know where it is don't you?"

"Yes, I'll see ya in a few."

"Ok, Bye,"

"Bye"

Tatsuha hung up the phone and climbed on to his bike. As he pulled away he looked one more time at the windows on the top floor.

**A/N Here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I might be a little slow to get the next couple of chapters up because I have a ton of school projects but I should have the second one up soon seeing as I have it half way wrote.**


	2. friends you never knew you had

Here's the second chapter. Thank you guys for reviewing it means a lot to me. I know I should have posted this sooner but I got hooked on another story ad I only have so much computer time. If anyone gets a chance I would suggest reading The Unexpected I & II. The stories are from the FAKE fandom and are beautifully written. I can't wait for the next chapter. 'I'm sorry if some characters seem way OOC, but they just have to be that way. Without further ado chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation and merely borrow the characters for fun.

Ryuichi watched the bike drive off. 'How could he, am I not enough, he needs a woman too.' Ryuichi dragged himself into the apartment and shut the door. He pulled out his phone and collapsed to the floor. He dialed a familiar number and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"You have reached Shuichi Shindou; I'm not able to come to the phone right now, so leave a message after the tone. Oh and Yuki I LOVE YOU!!"

"Hey Shuichi, listen I'm usually not one to interfere, but I feel like I have O this time. What I'm trying to say is if you see Tatsuha tell him I'm sorry and tell him I hope she can give him everything that I couldn't. He'll know what I mean. I have to go for now before I start crying on the phone but I'll give you a call later."

Tatsuha hopped off his bike and walked up to the door. He didn't want to think about how he had just been dumped, but pictures of his ex-lover kept popping into his head. He still remembered when they first met. Tatsuha was staying at Eiri's for the week because his father had once again kicked him out. He was playing video games when the two hyperactive singers decided to come home. At first he thought that he was hearing and seeing things when Ryuichi stepped into the room along with Shuichi. They had spent the night playing video games and laughing. When it was time for Ryuichi to leave he asked if he could see Tatsuha again and gave him his phone number.

Tatsuha approached the door and knocked tentatively. The door was opened by a strange but oddly familiar face.

"Ummm, are Suguru and Hiro around," he asked taking his sunglasses off and sliding them into his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, come on in. they're playing video games right now. I'm Yuji." he said as he stuck his hand out and watched as the younger man studied him before taking his hand and shaking it.

"You're Hiro's brother aren't you?" he followed Yuji into the house.

"yep the one and only," he said then laughed a little more than necessary.

Tatsuha followed him further into the house and into the game room. He watched as the older man flopped down on to the couch and sprawled out. Picking up his controller he paused the game. Two heads turned around.

"What was that for?"

"Your friend is here."

"Tatsuha, you're here." Suguru exclaimed and rushed to give his raven haired friend a hug.

"You want to play?" Suguru asked returning to his spot leaning against Hiro. Tatsuha shook his head.

"No. that's ok you two play," Tatsuha watched how Hiro and Suguru interacted and wished it was him and Ryu, oops sorry "Sa-Ku-Ma-san." it made his heartache to see it but he had no reason to be jealous of the two they really did deserve happiness. He on the other hand didn't at least the holy one didn't see it that way. Tatsuha sat down on the remaining part of the couch that was unoccupied. He drew his knees up so that his feet rested on the couch. He then buried his head in his knees and wrapped his arms around them.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" Yuji asked looking a bit worried at the teen.

"I'm not your buddy, and does it look like I'm ok. My boyfriend of two years just dumped me but yeah I'm fine. Just fricken peachy. All I wanted to do was to talk to my friend but it seems he has other priorities now and I'm not one of them," he could feel the tears welling in his eyes but he refused to cry in front of a stranger. He couldn't believe he had told all that to practically a stranger and hide himself away again.

"You're jealous of them aren't you?" Yuji asked pointing to the two on the floor who were too wrapped up to notice the broken looking boy beside him. Tatsuha reminded him a lot like he was after his last boyfriend broke up with him. Sometimes I guess its best to keep secrets and not tell them the truth. He had it happen, time and time again when his current lover would find out about his "gift" and high tail it the other way.  
"I...I am not. I just wanted to talk to him and for him to tell me that everything will be ok. But I guess I'm not ranked even as high as the video game." Tatsuha could feel the tears coming again, 'stupid hormones.' Tatsuha raised his head and closed his eyes to try and keep the tears from falling. He felt a tear escape anyway. It gently trilled down his cheek until it was brushed away by a warm hand. Tatsuha opened his eyes and came face to face with Yuji.

"I...I'm sorry," he said then jumped up as if to leave. A hand grabbed his wrist and caused him to turn and look at Yuji.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere dark where I can reflect on the pathetic thing called my life."

Yuji smiled this kid was a lot like his brother, it seemed he really wanted someone to talk to but yet he didn't want to be a burden to any one. He chuckled and Tatsuha gave him a dirty look.

"I'm glad my misery is something to laugh about now LET ME GO!" Tatsuha tried to pry his hand away with the last three words.

"Tatsuha its not that, its just that you're so much like someone else I know."

"That's very interesting, please just let me go." he tried again to wretch his hand away but the older man just gripped harder.

"What so you can become the next news headline 'Accident caused by drunk driver kills many' or something like that."

"No, no drinking, that would put me in to much danger right now."

Tatsuha sounded hesitant and it only helped to confirm his suspicion that the kid was like him, a chosen. He knew from day one that he was a chosen but he'd seen many people freak out once they found out that they were chosen. One of his friends even killed himself; that was a sad day. He still though about it from time to time. He never looked at it as a 'curse' as many called it he seen it as more of a 'gift.'

"I see well how about I make you some tea and we can talk about what's bothering you.";  
"what makes you think I'll talk to you?"

"You don't have to talk, just listen. Now follow me." Yuji got up and headed for the kitchen.

Tatsuha stood where he was debating what he should do. He decided that a little tea never hurt anyone and figured it would at least humor him.

Yuji had the teapot on the stove when Tatsuha entered the kitchen. Tatsuha pulled a chair out and sat down next to the older man.

"Listen, I think I can help you out in your situation."

"And what exactly would my situation be?"

"I know a chosen when I see one. Don't lie to me. Now what's up?"

"How...how'd you know about that I haven't told anyone?"

"One can always tell his own kind. I'm a chosen and so was my mother."

"But...but, I've seen your mother. You and Hiro are brothers right?"

"Not my mother, Hiro's, mine died when I was four, then I came to live with my father."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Now do you want to tell me what's bothering you or should I take a few more guesses?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How far along are you?"

"Wha...what, I mean I'm a little over three months. I don't get it I thought that we would be together for a long time. Recently we started to talk about adoption. I thought that it would be better if I could give us a child one of our own blood."

"So you stopped your medication," Yuji asked. Tatsuha nodded and drew a breath to steady himself before he really fell apart.

"I guess he didn't feel the same way because when I told him he freaked and asked how I could do that to him. He started yelling and slapped me before he packed my bag and told me to leave him. It hurts so much. I...I still love him though. Maybe if things went back to normal he'd let me back."

Yuji got up and walked over to the teapot to pour both of them their hot beverage.

"Would you really want that though? Now knowing that you can actually carry. Its one thing to be told you're a chosen but to be one that can actually carry without huge side-effects, that's rare. Could you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Destroy a life. Not give you child a chance to live." Yuji brought the cups back to the table and resumed his place sitting down.

"I really don't know I've never thought about it before but if that's what it takes to get Sakuma back, I don't really see another choice." He curled his hand around the cup and shifted in his seat. 'What am I going to do, I really want him back but I can't just play to him all the time. This child deserves to live.'

"Well think on it ok. Maybe you can talk with him and at least last the pregnancy through then give the baby up." Yuji placed a comforting hand on the teens shoulder and squeezed it was a trait he picked up from Hiro.

Hiro and Suguru walked into the kitchen and spotted the two at the table. Suguru balked a bit and cast a questing look in Hiro's direction. Hiro shrugged his shoulders and poured the two tea.

"We were thinking of going and grabbing a bite to eat. Does any one else want to come along?" Hiro asked sitting down across from his brother. He noticed the tear tracts on Tatsuha's face but didn't comment. He'd probably hear about it from his brother.

"Sure, dinner actually sounds good right now." Tatsuha responded and wiped at his face with his shirt sleeve.

"What about you Yuji?"

"Yeah, count me in. I'm guessing that it's my car we're taking."

"Duh, anyway I'm buying so it's the least you can do." Hiro replied and headed for the door. The remaining three finished their tea and left the cups in the sink before joining the redhead and heading for their favorite diner just up the street a bit.


	3. conversation and confession

Sorry about the short chapter guy but I thought I'd get another one out to you guys before my teachers start overloading me with projects

Sorry about the short chapter guy but I thought I'd get another one out to you guys before my teachers start overloading me with projects. Just in case I didn't mention it Suguru and Tatsuha were childhood friend that grew up in the same area I always liked to think that they could be friends so in this fic. they are. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own gravitation. I'm only borrowing the characters.

The restaurant was a quiet one. Most people didn't know about it unless you were from around there. The group of four was seated quickly and immediately ordered their drinks and food.

"I haven't been here in forever." Tatsuha said as he shrugged his coat off and made himself comfortable.

"Me neither," Hiro said and wrapped an arm around his lover. Tatsuha saw that and cringed, it really shouldn't bother him so much, but yet some how it did.

"So what were you two talking about before we came in?" Suguru asked not really knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Its nothing really, I was talking about Sakuma-san and what happened earlier."

"What happened you said you got kicked out?"

"Kicked out?" Hiro questioned not quite believing his ears.

"Yeah he found out something and I got the boot," Tatsuha rubbed his head in a nervous gesture.

"What did you do you didn't cheat did you?" Suguru asked trying to run through a list of events that could get someone thrown out.

"NO, I could never cheat on him. I just thought he would have acted differently to the news."

The drinks and food arrived and everyone momentarily forget the conversation. Half way through the meal the conversation resumed much to Tatsuha's dismay.

"What news could be so bad as to kick you out?"

"Its nothing," he had three sets of eyes on him and it was making him squeamish. He liked attention but this was too much. "Really guys, it will all be sorted out soon."

Yuji stared at him and Tatsuha knew that that wasn't the end of the conversation like he had hoped it would be.

"Tatsuha, this isn't nothing. Its big news and you know it. You shouldn't lie to yourself or others for that matter."

"Come on Tatsuha can't you tell me," Suguru whispered hurt by the fact that one of the people he considered his friend would rather tell almost a complete stranger the news than him.

"I...I can't its just not fair why did this have to happen to me?"

"What Tatsuha, what happened to you, you can tell me,"

"Come on Tatsuha what is said here we'll keep here." Hiro added in feeling that they were in for a surprise.

"I'm pregnant, and when I told Sakuma-san he freaked and made it seem like I was cheating on him. If I would have known that this is what would happen I never would have stopped my medication. I just wanted to give him something that we had talked about. You see we were going to look into an adoption agency when he returned from this last tour because he said he would be staying close to home now and doing most of his work from the studio. I thought well why go through all the hassle of adoption when I could give us what we wanted. I guess I was wrong. Now I'm not really sure what I'm going to do."

"Oh Tatsuha," Suguru said and removed himself from Hiro to go and comfort his friend. Tatsuha seemed to know and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. Moisture clung to his eyes as he pressed his face deeper into his friends shoulder. Suguru stroked his hair and gently rocked him. Tatsuha had been there for him when his parents were getting divorced so he figured now would be a good time to return the favor.

Hiro gave a questioning look towards his brother. Yuji turned his head and looked back at his brother. They shared a look and silently asked for the check. Once that was paid the three of them helped Tatsuha outside and into the car.

Tatsuha couldn't believe how shaken this left him. He never thought that things between him and the singer would end like this. He couldn't understand the difference between having a baby and adopting, especially if he was willing to carry.

When they got back to the apartment Tatsuha shrugged his helmet on and waved goodbye to his friends before driving off to his brother's place. Hopefully he could get some shut eye and figure this all out in the morning.


	4. What else could go wrong?

Sorry that I took so long to update everyone

**Sorry that I took so long to update everyone. Got caught up in school work. A little under a week and I'll be done, yeah! Things have to get worse before they get better. Poor Tatsuha, speaking of Tatsuha I need people to start voting for the baby/s. the choices are( a girl, a boy, twin girls, twin boys or one of each.) happy voting. Sorry 801, Ryuichi will not be back in this chapter, I do believe that he appears in the next one though. The more I write this story out in my notebook the more It strays from my original plot but oh well I kind of like the way its going. Sorry for any OOC for Eiri's part but I always pictured that he could/would have a soft spot for his baby brother. I'm also looking for a beta for my story. As many may have noticed my story has not been betaed and I keep finding things that I should have caught the first time. If any one is interested you can email me at hrsygirl2 at aol dot com. Without further ado my I present you with chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation and am merely playing with the characters. **

Three stoplights and a slow moving vehicle later he arrived at Eiri's. He struggled out of his helmet and grabbed his duffel bag. Finding his key he strolled to the door wondering if this mess was fixable

When he reached the door he put his key in and being as quiet as he could be he turned the handle. What greeted him was not what he expected. Shuichi was standing in the hallway looking more pissed off than Tatsuha had ever seen him. Tatsuha had just enough time to side step before the phone collided with the door behind him.

Eiri heard the ruckus and came out to see what was going on. The sight that met him had him at a loss. His brother was cowered in a corner with Shuichi pounding on him to the best of his abilities.

"Shuichi, what is going on?" Eiri asked still confused.

"How could you?" Shuichi screamed at the cowering teen. "He loved you, you and only you. He went as far as getting a promise band, but you don't care do you?"

The next words were each emphasized with a slap.

"I can't believe you."

Eiri stood stunned as he watched his brother double over and push himself further against the wall to avoid the beating. He caught the sight of tears falling and grabbed Shuichi before he could do anymore damage.

"Shuichi," he said shaking the boy slightly trying to gain his attention. It worked and he soon had the singer in his arms.

"Why don't you go and make me some coffee?" Eiri asked. He wanted to get his brother alone so he could figure out what the hell was going on. If he had touched his Shuichi again he was going to be in for it. Shuichi climbed down and bounced into the kitchen. He swore that boy was bipolar sometime with the way his moods swung back and forth.

He reached down to help his brother since it was apparent that the boy would sit there all night if he didn't do something to help him. He walked him over to the couch before sitting him down and wiping his face with a tissue. Despite what people thought about him he could be kind to those he cared about, and Tatsuha was one of the few people who fell under that category. His brother had always been there for him and never judged him; in return he treated him like a human being.

Tatsuha sniffled and tried to stop the tears from falling as he sat there he knew his brother wanted to say something. He just wished he'd say it already so he could go curl up in bed and try and sleep.

"Hey," Eiri said trying for his brothers attention." The Brat didn't hit you that hard, what's up?"

Tatsuha drew a breath in but refused to meet Eiri's eyes for fear of finding disgust once he knew. He felt Eiri wrap an arm around him and wanted to cry.

"I...I went off my medication," he said and the flood gates opened. He turned in his brother's grip and pressed his face into Eiri's shoulder.

Eiri was unsure the last time he saw his brother like this. He wrapped his other arm around his brother and slowly began to rock. He heard Tatsuha trying to stop the tears.

"Tatsuha," the boy looked at him," you're a real dumbass sometimes. Did you tell him," he felt the boy nod against his chest after a moment.

"I mean about your condition, not the condition I'm guessing you're in now." Eiri knew he would have been freaked if Shuichi had not told him. It surprised him just how many people out there we like his brother and Shuichi.

"I…" Tatsuha paused then thought, he had tried to tell him numerous times, but he never came right out and told Ryuichi about it.

"No, I guess not. I thought he would get the hints and clues I was dropping, but I guess I should have told him from the start. But then we never would have been together."

"Why do you say that? Did he tell you that?"

"No, but if he dumped me for this happening then I don't see how he would have even taken a chance with me if he knew." His tears had slowed to just water running down his cheeks now.

"Eiri what's going on? Why is he still here?" Shuichi asked coming back into the room with a cup of coffee.

Eiri looked at Tatsuha for permission that he could explain the situation. Tatsuha had curled himself up behind him trying to move away from Shuichi.

"Shuichi, what did you say to him?" he ignored his brother digging into his back for favor of getting down to the bottom of the situation.

"I told him the truth and asked how he could have done that to Ryuichi," Shuichi replied still glaring at the cowering raven haired man behind Eiri.

"I…I didn't know he wouldn't want it. I thought he would have been happy for us," Tatsuha sniffed and dug further into the couch and his brothers back.

"HAPPY FOR YOU! How the hell could he be happy for you to have been cheating on him." Shuichi bellowed and reached for Tatsuha, who tried to move, but he wasn't quick enough and ended up sprawled across the floor.

"Shuichi WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Eiri raised his voice.

He realized that this wasn't going to end good if it kept up. He grabbed Shuichi off of his brother and sat him on the couch. After the singer was seated he helped his brother up and led him towards the door. He didn't know what else to do at the moment so he pulled his phone out and called his sister. He explained what had happened while he held Shuichi away and left his brother sit by the door. He actually wanted to help his baby brother, really he did but he couldn't do anything while Shuichi was like this. Mika offered Tatsuha a place to stay for the night.

Eiri told Tatsuha this and helped him grab his bags before helping him out the door and to the elevator. He promised he would have his phone on him and that if Tatsuha needed him he'd pick up. He also told his brother that Mika and Tohma were on their way home and they would meet him there. He told him that they'd figure something out tomorrow.

Tatsuha stumbled into the parking garage where he had left his bike. He climbed on the bike and raised the kickstand before tearing out of the garage and onto the street. Once on the street he headed for the highway he needed to cool his head and sort things out, so he took the longer way. The light at the next intersection turned red and he stopped. 'When did it all go wrong? Was it wanting a child or deciding on one. Maybe he just wasn't meant to have kids.' He wished that Ryu had acted different then they could be celebrating or something instead of heading to his sisters house where thing could only go down hill. He knew she tried her hardest to keep the family together but being together was what always got people in trouble.

The light turned green and Tatsuha made his way through the intersection. Before he knew what happened he heard a crunch and everything went black.

Tohma and Mika were enjoying a pleasant conversation in the limo when they saw a young man make his way across the intersection in front of them. The man was two thirds of the way through when a speeding vehicle collided with the bike. The passenger of the bike was sent flying and landed not twenty feet from the limo.

"OH MY GOD!" Mika screamed and rushed out of the car towards the unconscious body. Tohma had the driver turn the car off before exiting and rushing to his wife's side.

As Mika drew nearer she thought she recognize the helmet and prayed she was wrong. She walked around to the other side of the male and fell to her knees. Her worst fears had been confirmed, it was her baby brother. Tohma came over and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Shhh… the ambulance is on the way."

"Tatsuha," she chocked out.

"Are you positive?" he asked.

She nodded her head. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Tohma bent closer and checked for a pulse. 'Yep still there, hang on Tatsuha.'


	5. WHAT!

Sorry folks, I know it's been a while but I had a very busy summer and school year so far, the story just got pushed to the back burner. Don't worry I'm not going to drop the story its too much my baby to do that. I had a CNA course this summer then I had to try and find a job, ugh. I'm back now thought so if work and school don't bog me down I should be updating regularly. Thank you everyone for the feed back it helped me get back to the keyboard again. With out further ado chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so you can sue me all you want but all you might get is my gravitation DVDs if I decide to give them up.

Tohma, Mika, Yuki, and Shuichi were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the news, when Hiro and Yuji walked in.

"How is he?" Hiro asked once he had approached the group.

"We're not sure, why are you two here?" Yuki asked almost annoyed but moved over anyway to give the brothers a place to sit.

"Shuichi called me and I didn't trust him (he hooked a thumb to his brother) by himself in my apartment. I'd like to have a place to go home to," Hiro replied and sat down next to Yuki.

"Hey I take offence to that. Anyway…" Yuji voice trailed off as he looked around the room, but couldn't seem to find the face that he was looking for.

"Where is Sakuma-san?" Yuji asked the group when it was apparent that the singer was no where to be seen.

"Why?" it was Shuichi who spoke up this time,"He's probably at home still upset over what Tatsuha tried to pull on him."

It was Tohma's turn to ask questions,"What's going on Shindou-san? What's wrong with Ryuichi?"

Shuichi started to tell everyone what Ryuichi had told him on the phone, but was interrupted when Suguru entered the waiting room looking around for the group of people. 'Who knew that this many people cared about him?'

"What happened, I just got a call from Shindou saying that Tatsuha was injured."

"As I was saying, this morning he admitted to Ryuichi that he had cheated on him; even going as far as to tell him that the girl was pregnant. But then what really confused Ryuichi was the fact that after he told him to just leave and to go take care of her he acted like his whole world was ending. I just don't know how Tatsuha expected them to stay together when he can't keep it in his own pants." Shuichi finished venting and everyone looked at him strange as far a Tohma and Mika knew Tatsuha had been kicked out of the temple; and Ryuichi hadn't been home when Tatsuha tried to reach him. That was the story they got from Yuki anyway.

"What do you mean, why would he ch… mmmh," a hand was placed over Yuji's mouth before he could finish the question.

"I'm going for a walk," Yuki said and stood up.

"Eiri wait I'm coming with you." It was Tohma's voice.

The elevator ride down was quiet. At the ground floor Yuki walked outside and sat down on the closest bench before lighting up a smoke. There was silence for a moment before Yuki drew a breath and started to speak.

"You should give that idiot singer of your's a call," Yuki said and drew more smoke into his lungs. It always seemed to him at least that he was the one who had to get to the bottom of things.

"Eiri what's going on?" Tohma asked surprised that the other blonde seemed concerned.

"Mika told you about Tatsuha's 'condition' right?" the blonde nodded, "He stopped his medication."

"you mean he's," He couldn't seem to find the words needed.

"Yes, about three months along. If he makes it through I wonder if the baby will," Yuki clenched his fist. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up. Ryuichi was standing there with stuffed toy in tow.

"Yuki-san what are you talking about? " The singer seemed confused as if he had never heard about Tatsuha and the baby. Tohma slid over and patted the seat next to him.

"sit down Ryuichi, we need to talk," Yuki stood up and crushed his cigarette out with his foot before proceeding back into the building.

"Tohma?" Ryuichi questioned not quite sure what he had done to piss Yuki-san off. "whats going on? Is Tatsuha ok?"

"Ryuichi why did you throw Tatsuha out?" he held his breath as he waited for the singer to respond.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Tohma," Ryuichi said suddenly more serious that he had been before.

"Oh but it is my business, because your harsh treatment is why he's here."

"HARSH, HARSH!!" Ryuichi exploded "what would you do if Mika came home and told you she was sleeping with another man like it was no big deal. I didn't have a choice he got the poor girl pregnant, what was I supposed to do?"

"What are you talking about Ryuichi? Tatsuha didn't cheat he just stopped his medication."

"What are you trying to say?" The singer questioned afraid now that he had made a huge mistake.

"Ryu, Tatsuha is or was about three months along with your child."

"Wha… how cou..." Was all he could get out before he passed out from shock.


	6. Ryuichi's Relization

**Sorry once again for the wait, life has been quite hectic lately. I'll try to post more now that school is almost out. I decided to give you guys a snippet of the next chapter as a reward. I just need to finish typing it then ill post the whole 6****th**** chapter. This is what I typed up in class. **

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation nor any of the characters.

He came around a few minutes later to find himself in some kind of waiting room. Sitting up he looked around and spotted everyone gathered around a man dressed in white. Ryuichi figured he had to be the doctor so he too joined the group.

"The baby is fine but he suffered a fracture to his right arm and broke a couple of ribs. He's a lucky one, one of his ribs just missed his lungs. We would have had serious issues if his lungs had been punctured. He has a mild concussion but that should clear up in the next day or two."

They all stared at the doc and let the news sink in. it was at that point that something in Mika's mind clicked on. The doctor started to leave, but she reached a hand out.

"Wait, what was that about a baby you must be mistaken Tatsuha is my brother, not my sister. " Mika was stunned how this could have happened, she knew her brother was a chosen, but few could actually conceive and even fewer could carry. 'How is it possible he and Ryuichi broke up…' in that instant it hit her and she spun around. Her glare fixed on the brunette singer and her lips were almost non-existent.

"You little prick, what did I tell you, if you hurt him. What its all fun and games till responsibility comes in then its time to throw him away. He's not just another fan and you should have known that from the beginning. I warned you he was different, I begged you to let him go when it first started. " She lunged at the singer but was caught by her husband who had a difficult time holding her. Ryuichi cowered behind the nearest person which happened to be Hiro.

A voice broke through her mind and she realized it was her husband talking to her.

"Mika calm down, he didn't know. Tatsuha never told him about his condition. he found out a few minutes ago himself." Tohma forced her to sit next to him and she did he eyes however were still fixed to the seemingly shy brunette.


End file.
